


Fire Alarm

by queenbree17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, borrowed jacket, fire alarm, only wearing boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is woken up in the middle of the night from a fire alarm. Outside he runs into Castiel Novak, who is only wearing boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! let me know what you thought

**_WEEEEWEEEERRRRRWEEEEEEWEEEERRRR_ **

Dean jolted out of bed, the sound of the fire alarm ringing throughout the dorm building. He cursed at being woken up at such an early hour and hurriedly pulled some pants and a shirt on. He snagged a jacket from his chair just before he left, remembering that it was cold outside.

The second he stepped into the hall he was swept away from his room and towards the fire exit. No one was really panicking, and why should they? This wasn’t the first middle of the night fire drill they had had. Sometimes drunk idiots would pull the fire alarm, or other drunk idiots would set something small on fire, and occasionally the dorm advisors thought they should practice a fire drill while everyone was sure to be in the building.

Dean wondered what the cause for this alarm was, and he wasn’t the only one. He heard a guy next to him spout insane theories about exploding ovens and science projects gone wrong. Another girl a little behind him was telling a very unrealistic tale about how she had seen a ritual being done in the lounge room earlier that night. Dean just rolled his eyes and followed everyone outside into the chilly air. He wrapped his jacket tighter around himself as a gust of wind swirled around him. Dean glanced around, hoping to find someone he knew, but he stopped his searching when his eyes landed on a guy wearing only boxers. The guy was bouncing on the balls of his feet and had his arms wrapped around himself, trying to warm up. Dean stared at this person’s toned and shivering body, wondering who it was.

It wasn’t until the guy turned his head to glance Dean’s way that Dean recognized him. It was Castiel Novak. The sweater wearing, book loving, fantastic ruffled hair guy from his English class. Dean hadn’t recognized him at first. Castiel was always wearing layers of clothes and Dean had never thought he would be hiding a rather well muscled body underneath. Not that he had ever thought about what kind of body Castiel had. Okay, maybe he had, but only a few times.

Dean took a deep breath and walked over to where Castiel stood. He cleared his throat to get his attention and was met with deep blue eyes. “Hey, Castiel.”

Castiel tilted his head and the two of them stared at each other for an awkward moment. Castiel was the first to break the silence, “Can I help you?” he asked, his voice shaking a bit from how cold he was.

“I, uh, just noticed that you look kind of cold. Did you want to borrow my jacket?” Dean asked, a little unnerved at Castiel’s intense stare.

Castiel squinted his eyes before letting out a puff of air, “I would really appreciate that.”

Dean smiled and pulled his jacket off, handing it the almost naked man. Castiel gladly took it and put it on. It was a little big on him, but Dean decided he liked the way it looked.

“How do you know my name?” Castiel asked.

 _How could I not know your name_? Dean thought to himself. Since the first day of class Dean had noticed Castiel. He sat in the front of the class and as always taking notes and paying close attention to the professor. Dean liked all the different sweaters that Castiel wore to class, he liked the way he challenged the professor and asked amazing questions. But Dean didn’t say any of that, “We have English together, I sit in the back. Name’s Dean.”

Castiel squinted his eyes again, “Winchester?”

“Yeah,”

“I know your brother, Sam. He and I have psychology together. He’s pretty smart.” Castiel said holding out a hand to Dean, “Nice to meet you, Sam talks about you a lot.”

Dean smiled nervously as he took Castiel’s warm hand. What had his baby brother said about him? He had told Sam about his sort of crush on Castiel but he had never known that he and Sam had a class together. “All good things I hope.”

“Yeah, mostly.” Castiel said with a smirk.

**_Thank you for following fire drill procedures in an orderly fashion. The situation has been taken care of and you may now all return to your rooms._ **

“Wonder what had happened,” Castiel said.

“I heard there was a crazy ritual happening in the lounge and whatever they were summoning set a couch on fire.” Dean said with a smile. Castiel looked at him like he was crazy before bursting out in laughter.

“These ritual goers should really have their rituals at much more convenient times.” Castiel said as the two of them headed back into the dorm building.

Dean poked Castiel in the shoulder, “Why? So next time you can remember to put clothes on?”

Castiel only smiled. The two walked in compatible silence until they got to Castiel’s dorm. He shrugged off Dean’s jacket and handed it back to its owner. Dean took it and said, “I’m glad you forgot your clothes, Castiel. It gave me the chance to talk to you.”

Castiel chuckled, “Same here. Maybe I should forget my clothes more often.”

“I’ll see you in class, Cas.” Dean said stepping back.

“Yeah, see you later, Dean.”

***

After only a few hours of sleep due to the fire alarm, Dean woke up. He considered skipping class so that he could just sleep, but then he remembered that he had English today, which meant seeing Cas. Excited, Dean quickly got dressed and headed for his door, hoping to be early to class so that he could talk to Cas again.

Dean opened his door and was greeted with a deep voice, “Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! let me know what you thought


End file.
